Frank's Desire
by luv2write
Summary: What is it that Frank really wants? A choose your own ending RHPS musical! I've put a guide to the Frank/Eva franchise in as well. :-)
1. They Meet

_I don't own RHPS or the characters...blah blah blah..._

_O.K., the Frank/Eva franchise has really really grown, so I think that (for those of you that are reading these, (Which I really appreciate!), I will list the order that the stories should be read in so that they make a little more sense._

_1. Before the Party – A prequel to Frank's Desire_

_2. Frank's Desire_

_3. The Journal – What took place in the "missing time" during Frank's Desire_

_4. Frank's Desire Part 2 – Ummm, I think that one's self-explanatory_

_5. Plastic Trees and a Fat Man? – Explaining Christmas to Frank…silly, but cute_

_6. Blast From the Past (Written by "josiecat") – Eva meets up with her ex-fiancé_

_7. Confrontation – John Trafford, Eva's ex, has the urge to meet the man who won Eva's heart_

_8. Frank's Desire – The Bonus Features – DVDs have 'em, why not stories?_

_…And yes, there is **more** to come…_

_So there you go…if you're still here, then enjoy the original fic that started it all._

_  
  
This was my first RHPS story. I was tired of Frank always coming off as being a "bad guy" so I changed that.  I wanted to include some musical numbers, but am not a songwriter, so it's a little Moulin Rouge-ish cuz I'm using "real" songs. However, the songs that Frank sings were recorded by Tim Curry and I've chosen a random song for Eva that fit, so it's almost the same. Anyhoo, on pages where there's a song, the correct people will be given credit.  
  
One more thing: imagine, if you will, that the events of RHPS took place in today's day and age, but everything remains the same event wise, fashion wise (in the castle), etc. The other events in this story seem better in the world of "today."_

Frank stood in the shadows outside of the large house. He looked at it, almost judging it, and thought, "Well, I suppose a costume party is as good a place as any." He was, of course, referring to a good place to find his, "entertainment" for the evening. An acquaintance of his lived in the house and was throwing the party. He had wound up at the castle a couple of times and met Frank through one of his "fans." He knew about Frank's choice of dress (though not where he was from) and thought that a costume party would be the perfect place for Frank to meet some new people.

  
          Frank made sure to be "fashionably late"; after all, everyone would be in costume and he _had_ to make an entrance.  Frank walked inside the house and was immediately met with loud cheers from those that had been at the castle.  The party was already getting wild. "Just how I like it," Frank said to himself. 

  
         "Frank!" a voice yelled over bass driven music. A young man dressed as Zorro approached Frank. "I can't believe you came. I didn't think you ever left...um...your home."

  
         "Well, Stuart," Frank started, "I figured that you had a point about my getting out of…my residence.  And who can judge a person's, er, attire, when it's perfectly acceptable at something like this."

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself," Stuart said while being pulled away by a young woman.

"I intend to," Frank muttered under his breath. Of course by that he meant that he planned to find a "plaything" for the evening. He grew tired of the groupies that flocked to the castle. There was no thrill of the hunt there. He wanted to find someone that didn't have the slightest idea of who...or what he was. He had a feeling that this was the perfect setting to find someone that fit his wants.

(_While Frank has a habit of jumping from lover to lover, he had not yet begun casting them aside so easily. That doesn't start until after this string of events occurs. While Frank did fancy the company of many a lover, either male or female, he only left them all because he didn't feel that they could satisfy him any longer. He didn't use them just for the sake of using them...not yet._)

Frank wandered around the house, occasionally tripping over a passed out drunk or a couple oblivious to everyone else there. There were men and women of various shapes, ages, races...but none of them appealed to Frank. It's not that he had a specific "prey" in mind; it's just that he _knew_ when he wanted someone. He became a little disgusted and decided to find a bathroom to touch up his make up. Not having any clue as to where a bathroom would be in the foreign house, he went up the stairs and started to randomly open doors. Some of what he saw lying behind those doors made his quest for a lover burn even stronger in him.

  
         He came to the last closed door and peeked in. "Anyone indecent in there?" he asked chuckling. "Just looking for a bathroom."

  
        "There's one to the left of the door," a shaky female voice said. "Please, just don't turn on the light."

  
        "Ah," he thought, "I hate being interrupted too." Thinking that the woman wasn't alone, he quickly made his way to the bathroom and shut the door before turning on the light. Looking in the mirror, he thought, "Didn't need a touch up after all. Of course, I've had nobody to smudge it yet. Oh well, the night's still young." Before leaving the bathroom, he turned off the light and listened at the door. "Cheap thrills are better than none at all." What he heard was more of a downer than a turn on. The woman was alone...and crying. "Mmm, vulnerable perhaps?"

  
        He slowly opened the door and prepared to turn on his charm. "Excuse me, miss, but are you all right?"

  
         Sniffling, the woman replied, "I will be."

  
        "This is a party, is it not? You should hardly be in here alone...and upset."

  
        "Well, not that anyone here cares, but it's not like I came alone," she snapped. "I came with my fiancé...unfortunately, he's a couple rooms down the hall...screwing my sister."

  
         Frank tried to gracefully make his way to the woman on the bed; he could hardly see anything in the dark room. "May I sit?" he asked. He could smell wine; most likely the woman was already half drunk.

  
        "Why would you want to?" she asked coldly.

  
        "Well, because I can understand a lover scorned. I'd hate to think that a woman was sitting here alone all night after something so horrible." Frank knew how to lay it on thick. His accent also helped, women always fell for his voice.

  
        "How could you understand something like this? Has your sibling gone after your..." The woman began to cry.

        "This may be too easy," Frank thought. He liked the idea of the room being dark. An anonymous lover seemed even more exciting. He blindly felt for her. His hand brushed her leg; he felt cool, smooth satin. "What did you come as tonight?" he asked, attempting to get her to let her guard down.

  
         "You'll only laugh."

  
         "I promise, I won't."

  
         "Well, my ex-fiancé and I came as a couple. He was King Kong...now he's just well, I've already gone through that...and I came as..."

  
         "Fay Wray?" he asked, his eyes wide, trying to see her in the dark.

  
         "How'd you know that? Nobody could figure out exactly what I was supposed to be and they _saw_ me." The woman was generally shocked by his reply.

  
         "Let's just say that I'm a fan of old movies."

  
         "What did you come as?" she asked him.

  
          Well, Frank certainly couldn't tell her that he wasn't in costume; he may lose all hope of seduction. "Er, well think 'Cabaret' in hell." To his surprise, the woman laughed. 

  
         "I thought I smelled lip gloss.  Strawberry?"

          Frank laughed.  "Yes."

          "I love when a guy can do something like that."

  
         "Something like what?"

  
         "Wear an outrageous costume and not care what someone thinks."

  
         "Costume, right," he said softly. 

  
         "My fiancé, well, ex, would never do something like that. He's too concerned about what people would say."

  
        "Well, one can't always worry about the thoughts of others," Frank said moving closer to her. He could smell the wine on her breath. His hand touched her bare shoulder. He felt her shiver under his touch.

  
       "What's your name?" she asked quietly. Frank saw no harm in telling her.

  
       "Frank. And yours?"

  
       "Eva."

  
       "Eva. That's very pretty." He moved even closer to her. "Eva, do you know the best way to forget about a lover that has wronged you?"

  
       "No, it's never happened before." 

  
       "Well, the best way to forget a lover is to find a new one. To give yourself to pleasure." His lips brushed against her neck. She was drawn to him. She knew that alcohol was probably clouding her judgment, but she wanted this stranger to help her forget what she had seen.

  
       "I suppose that you'll help me do that?" Her hand went to his chest; she felt his corset and couldn't help but giggle. "You went all out I see."

  
       "Something like that," he said, laughing seductively. He started to slip the satin gown down her shoulders. "Would you like to forget him?"

  
         As if he had some kind of power over her, she gave in to him...gave herself to him. It was, after all, dark. He could never judge her by her looks, and he could be anyone she wanted him to be...she would never know the difference. "Yes," she said. Frank smiled, the work was now done and he could play the rest of the night.

  
         They undressed each other and Frank showed Eva how easy forgetting could be. She had never felt such ecstasy. She was, for all intents and purposes, in heaven...with a total stranger. She loved the sound of his voice, the texture of his hair. She could feel that his body was slender and strong. Frank was taken by her skin. He couldn't remember when he felt skin as soft, smooth, and feminine as hers. They were engulfed in passion, both animalistic and intimate for hours. Frank couldn't believe her strength and, shall we say, agility. They both fell asleep and Frank dreamed about her...he regretted, even in his sleep, not seeing her face. 

Eva woke up about an hour after falling asleep and almost forgot where she was.  She felt someone holding her and her memory was jolted.  "God," she thought, "what did I do?"  Careful not to wake Frank, she slipped away from his comforting embrace and found her costume.  She got dressed as quickly as she could and made her way toward the door.  When she opened it, the light from the hallway made Frank's face visible to her.  She couldn't believe her eyes.  "You're beautiful," she whispered.  Eva shut the door behind her and tears immediately filled her eyes.  She had hoped to sneak out the door unnoticed, but Stuart saw her.

"Eva?" he called to her.  "Eva, what's the matter?"

"Stuart, did you know?" she asked, the words catching in her throat.

"Know what?"

"About John and my sister?"  Stuart was silent.  "Well, I know now; I saw it first hand."

"Eva, I'm so sorry.  I suspected, but I wasn't positive and I didn't want to worry you if I was wrong and…"

Eva wiped her eyes.  "Don't worry about it, Stuart.  I'm just as bad now."

"What?  Eva, you're nothing like John…"

"I am," she whispered.  "I slept with someone upstairs…God, I slept with a total stranger…"  She began to cry a little harder and hugged Stuart, he put his arms around her.

"Shh…Eva, with what you saw up there, I can't blame you…"

"Stuart," she interrupted, "you know me.  That's not who I am."

"Do you, um, know who he is?"

"I didn't even see him until I left the room…he said his name was Frank, but that doesn't mean he was telling me the truth." 

Stuart tried his best to keep his composure.  "Frank?"

"I'm guessing you know him since this is your party."

"Ya, I do.  Did he leave already?"

"No, he's still asleep.  Stuart, I'm getting my things from John's tomorrow…I can't believe that I wasted five years of my life."

"Where are you going to go tonight?"

"My mom's.  I've got to get out of here though, just in case Frank wakes up."

"Are you O.K. to get home?" Stuart asked.

"I'm sober enough…and glad we brought my car here.  Goodnight, Stuart."  She hugged him one last time.

"'Night, Eva.  I'm really sorry."  The look on her face broke his heart…he only hoped that Frank hadn't done the same.

When Frank woke up to find Eva was gone, he was in disbelief.  "No," he said. "No, this can't be!" Frank was always the one to leave a sleeping lover; he himself had never been left. He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. The party was still raging on. He found Stuart. "Did you see her leave?"

        "Who, Frank?"

  
        "Eva? Did you see her go?"

        "Eva? Not John's Eva?" Stuart wanted to pretend that he didn't know anything; he didn't want Frank to hurt a woman whose spirit had already been broken.

  
        "Um, were they engaged?" Frank asked.

         "Yes, um, happily," Stuart lied.

        "Well, then, yes, I suppose that it was 'John's Eva."

        "What do you want with her?"  Stuart's voice filled with concern.  Why was Frank so curious about her?

        "Well, he was doing her sister and we kind of..."

          Continuing to play things off he said, "Whoa, what? Frank, you and Eva?"

        "Never mind! When did she go?"

        "Not sure?" he lied…again.

        "Where does she live?"

        "I don't know that I should tell you that...and since when do you care about stuff like that?" That question hit Frank so hard it made him feel sick. Why did he care? He _never_ truly cared before. He figured that it must have been because she was the first woman to leave him after he'd had her. It intrigued him.

        "Can you at least tell me her last name?" Frank asked, still not knowing why.

        "Royce." And with that, Frank left. It was going on to five o'clock in the morning. Frank caught a cab and went back to the castle.

        Walking towards the door, Frank said. "Eva. Hmph. I've never cared very much about what happened to someone before...why start now?"


	2. Do you wanna dance?

Frank moped around the castle the next day. He couldn't get the feeling of Eva's skin off of him...he didn't want to either. He sat on his throne, still in his clothes from the night before, his make-up a mess. He couldn't believe that a woman, a woman he didn't even lay eyes on, was burnt into his mind. He had never yearned for someone after he'd already had her...or him. He was determined to find her, even if he had to assume the appearance of an average human to do it.

  
            "Riff Raff!" he called.

"Yes, master?" Riff Raff answered entering the room.

"Riff Raff, have any of my, er, guests...specifically male ones...left any articles of clothing behind?"

"I believe that we have a very large collection, master. Why do you ask?"

"I need to go out tonight, to downtown Denton. I mustn't be conspicuous. I need to look, er, 'normal' so to speak."

"Why, master? No visitors at the castle tonight?"

"No, Riff Raff, I have some business to take care of. You and Magenta may spend the evening however you please." Frank was being extra generous as to hopefully keep Riff Raff from asking too many questions.

"Thank you, master. I will go and see if there is anything that will fit you that isn't _too_ awful." Riff Raff went though a pile of clothing that was tossed into an empty room upstairs. He managed to find a pair of black pants and a black button down shirt that would fit Frank. He went back to Frank. "I hope these are suitable, master," he said.

Frank looked at the clothing. "They'll do. Really, these humans need to be taught about fashion," he said, slightly disgusted. "I'll be back...eventually," he said on his way to the bathroom. He washed off his makeup, fixed his hair, and was transformed into a "normal" attractive man. "I suppose even a bit of eyeliner is out of the question," he said to himself. "Oh, well."

Frank decided that he would hit all of the places in Denton where crowds would be. He figured that he could use his charm to find out where Eva could be found...or at least who she was.

Denton may seem like a sleepy town, with its tiny chapels and friendly townsfolk, but Frank was going to downtown Denton, where parties raged and people knew how to have a good time. Frank got into a red Corvette Stingray. A woman had left it there as a "token of her appreciation" for Frank. He sped downtown, his thoughts of the night with Eva rolling around his brain.

"What on this planet has come over me?" he practically yelled at himself. "She's just a woman...a woman that left me..." He parked in a large lot that was surrounded by buildings; bars, clubs, restaurants. "Wonder why I've never been down here before?" he thought. "Certainly looks like I could have a lot of _fun_ here." 

Frank walked into a few different bars, asking around about Eva. He got looks from all sorts of people. He wasn't as comfortable as he would've been in his normal garb, but he enjoyed the attention nonetheless.

A few establishments later, his luck increased when he ran into another acquaintance from the castle. 

"Shelly," Frank said tapping a middle-aged woman on the shoulder.

"Frankie?" she asked, not recognizing him without his makeup. "What are you doing here...like that?"

"Looking for someone. Do you know of an Eva Royce?"

"Ya. Poor girl. She's here with some friends; they're trying to cheer her up. She caught her sister and..."

"I know...look I need to find her. I don't know what she looks like." The woman was puzzled, but told Frank that she was in the back of the club. He rushed to where she pointed. There was a group of young women in the corner. All of them were laughing and smiling, except one. "That's got to be her," he thought. As he walked towards the women, they all began to eye him up.

"Well, hello there," one of the women said.

"Hello," he said robustly. "I'm looking for Eva Royce," he said looking directly at Eva.

"Well, you've found her," the woman said smiling. She then looked at Eva. "And why haven't we heard about him?" she asked. 

"I think that you may have," Eva said looking into her drink. She slowly looked up. "Frank, right?"

"How kind of you to remember," he said sarcastically. "I need to talk to you Eva, preferably alone."

"I don't think that..." she started.

"Eva, go on," her friend urged. Reluctantly, Eva got up from her seat. She followed Frank to the corner.

"Why did you leave?" Frank asked, trying to be cold. She was more beautiful than he had imagined. She had deep brown eyes, long brunette hair, and the skin that Frank was so infatuated with was flawless. She was wearing shimmering black pants and a low cut, form fitting, red sweater. He wanted her, but didn't want her to know that...not yet

"What we did, Frank, was a mistake. I was upset; I was tipsy. God, I slept with someone without even seeing his face...that's not me, that's not who I am." What Eva thought was horrible was that she found Frank to be a very attractive man and she felt herself becoming aroused thinking of the previous night. She never imagined his eyes to be so amazing. Still, she couldn't sleep around with a stranger. A few days ago, she was happily engaged…well, engaged anyway...now she felt cheap, alone. 

Frank put his hand on her arm. "Look, I've never had a problem with a one night stand, but I'm having problems with this one. I've never been left before, I'm usually the one to sneak out."

"Well, I'm glad you have a habit of this!" she yelled firmly. "I can't believe that I'm so naïve." She pulled away from him and began walking away. "

"Wait," he called going after her. "True, I have had my share of nights similar to that one, but never a night like that one. I can't explain this, I can't even understand this." He rolled his eyes and let out a shallow sigh. Then he quickly said, "I feel like I _have_ to _know_ you. I couldn't stop thinking about the way you felt and..."

"What do you take me for?" she yelled. "I'm not falling for anymore lines when all you want is sex!"

"Sex is only a part of what I'm trying to explain..."

"No, O.K.? No. I won't do..." Frank interrupted her; he began to sing:  
  
_I am on a lonely road and I am traveling_ (He walks toward Eva)  
_Looking for someone, well who can it be?_   
_Oh I hate you some; I hate you some_ (He turns away)  
_I love you some_ (He turns back)  
_Oh I love you when I forget about me_ (He runs a finger along her cheek)  
_I wanna be strong I want to laugh along   
I wanna belong to the living   
Alive, alive, I want to get up and jive   
I want to bop till I drop in some jukebox dive   
Do you wanna dance with me baby_ (He tries to dance with her, she pulls away)  
_Make some sweet romance with me baby   
Well, come on  
  
All I really really want our love to do_ (He walks toward her, backing her into the wall)  
_Is to bring out the best in me and maybe in you too_ (She turns her head away from him)  
_I said all I really really want our love to do_ (He turns her head to face him)  
_Is to bring out the best in me and maybe in you too_ (He tries to kiss her, but again, she turns away)  
_I wanna talk to ya; I wanna shampoo ya_ (He runs his fingers through her hair)  
_I wanna renew ya again and again_ (He pumps his hips)  
_Applause, applause - Life is our cause_ (He walks away)  
_When I think of your kisses   
My mind seesaws   
Do you wanna dance with me baby _(He dances towards her)_  
Make some sweet romance with me baby   
Well, come on  
_  
_I am on a lonely road and I am traveling _(He wanders around the club from woman to woman)  
_Looking for the key to set me free _(The women swoon)_  
The jealousy, the greed is the unraveling   
And it holds back all the joy that could be   
I wanna have fun; I wanna shine like the sun   
I wanna be the one that you wanna see _(He returns to Eva)_  
I wanna hand up your a sweater _(He brushes his hand along her chest)_  
Wanna write you a love letter   
I want to make you feel better _(He pulls her into his arms)  
_I want to make you feel free _(He sings into her ear)  
_Do you wanna dance with me baby _(She begins to give into him)  
_Do you wanna dance with me baby _(Her leg wraps around his waist)_  
Do you wanna dance with me baby _(Her upper body falls back, he swings her back up)  
_Make some sweet romance with me baby _(He succeeds in kissing her)

Eva didn't know what kind of power he had over her, but before she could think about what she was saying, she said, "Come home with me, Frank, please." He smiled at her; he had succeeded.

"Let's go then," he said letting go of her. Eva's friends stared, wide-eyed and giggling. "Did you drive?"

"No," she said peering into his gorgeous eyes; they had entranced her.

Frank took her hand and they walked out of the club and to his car. Before letting her in, Frank grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He started to put his hand up her sweater, but stopped himself. He let her in the car and then got in on his side.

"I thought you weren't this kind of girl," he said, sliding his hand up her thigh. Eva was silent. She didn't have a clue as to what she was doing with this man, but she couldn't help herself. When she did speak, it was to direct him to her new apartment. They arrived within five minutes.

Getting out of the car Eva said, "I moved out of John's this morning. Luckily Denton has lots of apartment buildings and not exactly a huge amount of people." Frank wasn't in the mood for an explanation; he was in the mood for her. They made their way to her floor and her apartment. "Careful of the boxes," she warned him. "I haven't done much unpacking." 

Frank walked into the apartment, careful not run into anything. He wasted no time before he began kissing and caressing Eva. He wanted to take her then and there, but he knew if he became too pushy, she'd tell him to leave.

"I spent the day wondering what you looked like. You're gorgeous," he said, not realizing he said it. Eva smiled, pleased that he thought that of her. 

"It was dim in the club, this is the first place that I can really get a look at you in the light...without the makeup," Eva said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I lied about not seeing your face. I saw you when you were sleeping...before I left."

Frank was furious. She had seen him and he was not allowed to look at her. Now she was looking at him again, judging him. No woman, well on earth, had ever seen him without makeup.

Eva began to laugh. "I can't believe this," she said. Frank moved away from her.

"Neither can I," he said coldly.

"Frank, what's wrong?"

"Aside from the fact that you are laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you," she replied. "I'm laughing at me. I never thought...I could see your face last night, but again, you were made up...now you're not and you're them most beautiful man I've ever seen." A large smile crossed Frank's lips. She thought he was beautiful...no makeup, no lingerie, just him. Such a thing wasn't heard of on Transsexual. "Do you want a glass of wine?" 

"Forget the wine," he said. He picked her up, and found his way to the bedroom. For the first time in Frank's life, he pleasured a woman solely for the purpose of pleasuring her. He forgot about his wants. He only saw her. And this was rewarded, greatly. She pleasured him, not because of his status on Transsexual, not because of his experiments, but because she wanted to. After they were finished, he kissed her, caressed her. He didn't leave her when she fell asleep either.

He woke before she did in the morning and he watched her sleep. Yet another thing he'd never done before. He felt warm, content, and for the first time in his life, fully satisfied. She woke up and gazed into his green eyes.  
"You stayed," she said smiling.

"I couldn't leave," he replied. He began kissing her and they made love...again. When they had again finished, Frank knew he had to go. Riff Raff would be getting a little over curious about Frank's whereabouts.

"I have to go, Eva."

"When will I see you again?"

"Tonight. I'll come back tonight."

"Do you promise?"

"Cross my heart," he said starting to kiss her. "Leaving you is going to be a difficult task." He kissed her one last time before forcing himself to leave.

_The song that Frank sang is called "All I Want." It was written by Joni Mitchell and can be found on Tim Curry's "Read My Lips" album._


	3. Riff Raff's Objection

Frank walked out to his car. He got in with a smile and a feeling of, well, inner peace for lack of a better term. He was totally and utterly happy. He had no desire of returning to the castle, but he knew that he had to do so. 

When he walked through the front door, Riff Raff was waiting for him. "Where have you been, master? We were getting worried."

"I was out, remember?" he said trying to hide his happiness. "I trust that you enjoyed your time off?"

Riff Raff ignored his question and instead said, "You usually never stay away so long."

Frank coldly replied, "She was very entertaining, what can I say?"

"Ah, a girl. Are you going to see her again?" Riff Raff seemed troubled by this possibility.

"What is it to you?" Frank replied.

"What if she finds out about what you really are?" Then he noticed that Frank's face wasn't coated in makeup and remembered that that was how he left last night. "She saw you like this?"

"Yes, she did."

"Then I take it that it's over. Surely she became, ah, 'turned off' is the phrase I believe."

"That just shows what you know. She thinks I'm beautiful. She likes me like this...and it is much lower maintenance." Frank realized that he was letting his emotions show through.

"You will change your appearance for her?!"

"Riff Raff, leave well enough alone, this is no business of yours! She won't find out, she is no threat. Let me have my fun." He tried to make it sound like she was just another lover, but in his heart he knew better. For the first time in his life, he cared about someone he was sleeping with. "I may be gone for a couple of days. Her stamina...seems to rival mine." Frank went upstairs to rest and shower.

Riff Raff ran to Magenta and told her of Frank's escapades. "We will need to keep an eye on both the master and the girl. If he forgets about the mission, we shall never return home."

"I'll do whatever you need me too, dear brother" Magenta replied. They rolled their arms together passionately.


	4. A promise kept

Frank kept his promise to return to Eva that night, but not before doing a little shopping. If she liked him as he was, there was no need to turn his nose up at traditional men's clothing. "Jeans," he thought. "A bit boring, but oh well." He managed to purchase and entire wardrobe of "normal yet fashionable" clothing before driving off to Eva's.

When he arrived at Eva's apartment building, he felt some sort of queasiness in his stomach that he'd never felt before. "I can't believe this," he thought. "I'm excited about seeing this girl." He smiled to himself as he rode the elevator. "Well, she is an amazing lover, somebody would be mad to reject that..." His thoughts were interrupted by the elevator doors opening. He stepped out approached her door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked. 

The door opened and there was Eva. She looked at him, embarrassed. "Frank?" she said seeming surprised. 

"Have I come at a bad time?" Frank asked, staring at her.

"Uh, no, I just...I didn't think you'd actually..."

"You thought I wouldn't come?" he asked, slightly hurt. 

"Well, uh...it's just that I'm a mess. You probably want to..." Frank couldn't hear what she was saying; he was busy looking at her, studying her. Her hair was loosely pulled back, allowing stands of it to fall around her face. She had no traces of any makeup on at all. She was wearing a worn in sweatshirt and a pair of cotton shorts. She also had her glasses on, which she tried to remove, but Frank's hand stopped her.

"You're not made up," he said puzzled.

"Hence the 'me looking like a mess' thing," Eva smiled.

"No, you're not made up and you look..." He felt himself becoming aroused. There stood a woman without makeup, without cleavage or tight pants and she was beautiful. Frank then realized how Eva saw him. He truly didn't need the clothes or the makeup, and the same went for Eva. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he softly laughed. "I now understand what you said to me last night and I must confess that nobody's ever thought that about me without...er..." he stopped himself from blabbing by softly kissing her. He'd never kissed due to affection before.

"Come in," she said trying not to smile too much. Frank was very surprised by what he saw. The boxes were gone, but there were books and papers strewn all over the floor.

"Are you researching something?" he asked.

"Sort of," Eva replied. "I'm a writer and I needed a few references."

"A writer? Really? What do you, um, write about?"

"Well, right now I'm writing a piece on," she made her voice sound deep and announcer-like, "monumental scientific advances in health the twenty first century." She laughed and continued in her normal voice, "But that's just to make some money." She then sat on the couch. "It's for a health magazine. My passion is writing, well, whatever satisfies my creativity at any random moment, but that doesn't always pay the bills."

Frank wasn't sure what to think. Not only had he found a beautiful and sexually pleasing woman, but she was intelligent as well. "Can you take a break?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Uh, ya, I think I can do that," she smiled. "Actually, I just ordered a pizza for dinner before you knocked, I'm starving."

"Me too," Frank thought.  Normally, in any other circumstance, he would want to lay her on the floor, among the papers and literature and completely ravage her (Frank was a brilliant man and the thought of Eva possessing more knowledge than any number of "groupies" put together excited him greatly.), however he found that he didn't want to do things that way.

Without a word, he brushed the loose pieces of hair behind her ear. He removed her glasses and placed them on the coffee table. "Can you still see me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Uh huh," she replied starting to tremble. "Th-they're just for reading."

"Mmm, I see," he said kissing her neck. He felt her muscles tighten under his lips. His hand went up her thigh as it did the night before, only now he was touching her skin instead of material. He gently moved her body so that she was lying down on the couch. He lifted her sweatshirt up just high enough to see her bellybutton. He lightly kissed her stomach as her breaths became sharper. 

He could have done more. He could have been rough with her. He could have been his usual self, diving into the sins of the flesh...doing things that were really nothing more than "dirty"...but he couldn't. More importantly, he didn't want to. He crawled on top of her, a hand wandering up her shirt to her bare chest. He could tell that she was excited, he could tell that she wanted him in the same way he wanted her. 

She ran her fingers through his thick locks, gently pushing his face towards hers as she did so. She kissed him, parting his lips with hers. Frank wasn't exactly sure what to do. He had so many emotions running through his body that he had never felt before that he became dizzy. Luckily, he didn't need to do all of the thinking.

Eva wriggled out from underneath him and found her way on top of him. She unbuttoned his shirt and began to kiss the length of his chest. Her cool hands ran over his warm stomach. She actually felt Frank shiver under her touch. She stood up, but Frank didn't move. She undressed in front of him, shedding everything, including any inhibitions she felt the past few times she'd _been_ with him. 

She returned to the couch and undressed Frank. She lay on top of him; she let his body heat warm her skin. The waiting and the wanting should have been driving Frank crazy, but instead he savored it. He was experiencing so many things that he had never fathomed before, that he never knew existed. A beautiful, not to mention undressed, woman was just lying on top of him and he was content, though understandably excited. 

Eva kissed Frank deeply and began making love to him. Frank tried to convince her to let him "be in charge" but she wouldn't let him. She told him to lie there, to enjoy himself. She loved watching the expressions on his face, hearing his soft moans. When the time came, they released together. Eva collapsed into Frank's arms, exhausted and exhilarated all at once. All Frank could do was smile. Just as Eva began to drift off, there was a knock at the door.

"Pizza," she said softly.

"I'll get it, love," Frank said. "Love?" he thought.

And that's how Frank's new life began.

He covered Eva with a blanket, threw on his pants, and answered the door. He paid for the pizza and put it on the table. He returned to the couch and ran his finger along Eva's cheek.

She looked at him through her half opened eyes. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hello there," Frank smiled. He sat down and took Eva into his arms. He became overrun with a string of emotions and thoughts swirled about in his mind. "I can't believe that I'm going to do this," he thought. He then began to speak. "I need to tell you something, Eva. I've never ever said this or thought that I would say this to someone and mean it." Eva felt her heart pounding against her damp chest. "I-I love you. I hardly even know you and I love you. I can't explain it, I don't think I've ever felt anything remotely close to love before...but..."

"I love you too, Frank. I don't understand any of this, it's, well, unworldly in a way."

"Unworldly?" Frank became worried. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's just amazing, that's all. To feel connected to someone so quickly is wonderful and these past few days have been everything I've ever fantasized about, but thought I'd never have. I never thought that you'd be a lover in the true sense of the word."

"Well, you're not the only one that's surprised."

"God, we sound like some hokey romance movie," Eva laughed. 


	5. A family affair

Frank wound up staying with Eva for a few days...which turned into a few months. He spent less and less time at the castle. He also cared less and less about that life, it didn't matter to him anymore. For all he cared Riff Raff and Magenta could have left without him, all he needed was Eva.

_Eva's Diary...November 15_

_Frank is the most wonderful thing to come into my life. He's everything that a woman could want and need. More importantly, he loves me. It's funny, but I'm beginning to believe that he actually has NEVER been in love before. Everything seems so new to him. It's exciting, but in a way, I feel badly for him. Never knowing love until now...it's a sad thought. We're soon going to have proof of our love. I went to the doctor today...I'm pregnant. I should be scared, I should be terrified, but I'm not. I couldn't be happier and I just know that Frank will be happy as well._

 Eva waited for Frank to come home; she was anxious and pacing. She wasn't exactly sure where he went when he left, but she trusted him. She heard the key hit the lock and took a deep breath.

"Hello, baby," Frank said closing the door behind him. "I brought some dinner home with me, I hope that's all right." He held up a white Wendy's bag.

"It's fine, Frankie. I need to tell you something though."

"Is everything O.K.?"

"Mm hm," she said biting her lower lip. "Um, Frankie, how do you feel about children?"

"Well, I don't give them too much thought actually. I hardly ever see any. Though I was one once, so I suppose they're not awful..." He was oblivious to where the conversation was headed.

Eva thought that perhaps this was like a Band-Aid and the quicker she told him, the better. "Frank, we're going to have a baby." She was beaming.

"A baby?" Frank was shocked...he had created life outside of a laboratory. There was no need for any more scientific work as far as he was concerned. "I, I'm going to be a, a father?"

Eva became worried. "Y...yes. Are you upset?"

"No," he said smiling. "I just never thought that I would be a father. A baby..." He put his hand on Eva's stomach. He then directed his eyes to hers. "Marry me," he said. "I want to do this the proper way." Never in Frank's wildest of dreams did he imagine he would be a husband, a father, yet there he was. 

"Married? Really? Because of the baby?"

"Not just the baby, you. I love you, this is right. We can go to the, what's it called, the JP?"

"O.K. When?"

"Now. Let's start everything now." Frank wanted a normal, _human_ existence. All thoughts of Transsexual were gone from his mind. 

"Now it is," Eva said smiling. They rushed downstairs and into Frank's car. They stopped off at a jewelry store to get simple wedding bands. Of course there were some formalities, such as blood work, etc, but Frank was smart enough for everything to work out without anyone knowing what he really was; he had almost forgotten himself. By the end of the week, they were wed. Frank carried Eva over the threshold and they began their real life together.

News of Frank's new life took a while to reach the castle, but when it did, tempers flared. "A child!" Riff Raff screamed. "No! We need to put a stop to this at once. Why wasn't I informed about this sooner? She was impregnated months ago!"

"Nobody knew," Magenta said softly. "Ve can stop it. I promise you, ve can stop it."


	6. An Evil Plan

            It had been five months since Eva and Frank wed and roughly as long their baby was conceived. Eva's friends adored him and loved how happy they made each other. Frank got a job at the Denton Pharmaceutical Company. It wasn't nearly as exciting as working in his own lab, but the money was good and when he went home, he knew it was worth it. Eva spent her days being blissfully happy and starting to take a chance writing a children's book.

On a cool April morning, Eva went to the doctor's for a prenatal exam. Frank wanted to come along, but he had to work. When she walked inside, she saw a new nurse at the counter. She had frizzy red hair and the palest skin she'd ever seen. Eva signed in and was soon called back to see her doctor.

Her exam went fine, the baby was healthy and, well, perfectly "normal." Eva and Frank didn't want to know the sex of the baby until it was born, so her sonogram was kept confidential. She went home and couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed, but there was no car in her review mirror.

She went inside the apartment and started to hum while gently touching her swollen stomach. She heard a noise and turned around. The strange nurse was standing in her living room. 

"What on Earth is going on?" Eva asked.

"Vhat on earth indeed," Magenta replied. "This child of yours, it cannot be."

Eva reached for the phone. "I'm calling the police."

"Put the phone down," Magenta said sternly. "Frank is not who you think he is. I vas sent here to kill you...but seeing you..." her voice softened.  "I-I can't do it. If my brother ever found out he vould kill me instead. I'm going to put you to sleep. Frank vill find you and think you're dead. Leave it at that. If you try to find him, he vill be killed, I promise you that."

Eva stood in total shock. Who was this woman? What was going on? She didn't know that while her life was going to be spared, her child was supposed die. Before she knew what was happening, Magenta had stuck her with a needle. She didn't know what drug was in it, but she soon hit the floor. To the average person, even to a doctor, she would appear dead for several hours. Magenta knew that when Frank found her, he would run to the castle. If not, they would come and get him.

Frank came home from work, looking forward to hearing about the trip to the doctor's. "Daddy's home, love!" he called happily. Nobody answered. Thinking that she was asleep, he started to walk towards the bedroom...he almost tripped over her body. He looked at her pale face and kneeling next to her, begged her to wake. Even Frank, a scientist from a more advanced planet, was fooled by the drugs that Magenta used on Eva. Magenta tried to make the "death" look like suicide. Frank screamed and cried. He knew that Eva wouldn't kill herself...then he saw a strand of red hair by her body.

He was so enraged that he just left her there. He sped off to the castle and went looking for Magenta. Throwing open the front doors, he stormed passed Riff Raff and went to Magenta's room. He felt more rage towards her than he ever felt in his life. He wanted to hit her...he wanted to kill her. When he found her, he struck her once, then collapsed to the floor and sobbed. His wife and child were gone. His world was torn apart. This was he got for falling in love? He vowed to never fall in love again and to leave the human emotions of Earth behind.

He went back to the apartment a few hours later, expecting to find Eva there. Her body was gone. He figured that Riff Raff disposed of her and he was again enraged. He knew Eva kept a diary. He went to their bedroom and took it, leaving everything else of his once perfect life behind.


	7. What will happen?

Now let's jump forward in time. Without Eva, Frank felt no need to live a normal existence anymore. Frank is now _Frank_ as we know him from RHPS, a ruthless lover bent on making his "perfect" creation come to life. He wanted someone that would please him sexually on command, someone he couldn't get attached to, someone he could never love. 

This is the place in time where Frank went from person to person, groupie to groupie; male, female, it didn't matter to him. He felt nothing for any of them; he was only after getting some amount of pleasure, then tossing his conquest aside and moving on to the next.

Thanks to Riff Raff and Magenta, the night he returned to the castle after finding Eva's body gone, he didn't have the opportunity to express his rage. They began to pump his body full of morphine and he forgot his anger towards them; he forgot Eva as well.

The fateful night that Brad Majors and Janet Weiss stumbled upon the castle, Janet asked a question: "Is he, um, Frank I mean - is he your husband?" If you recall, Riff Raff had this reply for her: "The master is not yet married. Nor do I think he ever will be. We are simply his servants." True, Brad and Janet were in for many surprises that night, but so were the residents of the castle.

Frank has successfully slept with three people this evening, supposedly killing another. Riff Raff and Magenta are tired of putting up with all of the delays of returning home. Janet, Brad, Dr. Scott, and Rocky are all, well, nude statues for the time being, but here's where the story changes a bit...

Since we all know the events that occurred that night, there is no need for much of a recap. **However, you now have a chance to "choose your own ending" to the story.** If you wish the plot to stay as it was, for Frank to die at the hands of Riff, along with Rocky and Columbia...well then, I suppose that you are done reading. However, if you wish for better things to occur, then read on you must.


	8. What do you know of love?

Columbia enters the lab in her torn pajamas. She starts her speech about love, though this time around it's a bit different.

"I thought I loved you, Frank! Do you hear me? I _thought_ I loved you!"

What do you know of love, Columbia?" Frank replies. "You know nothing of what love is. It rips you apart inside; it slowly kills you...that's what love is! What you have is lust. What we all have is lust!"

"I know that now," Columbia replies, her tone becoming softer. "I also know all about _her_."

"All about who?" Frank snaps. Riff Raff and Magenta know where this conversation was headed. They smile knowing that Frank may once again feel the agonizing pain in his chest that he had when everything first happened.

"Eva, Frank."

"Don't speak her name!"

"Why not? What's the big deal? You've forgotten her, haven't you?"

"Yes, of course I have." And the sad thing was, Frank had gotten so addicted to morphine that that was almost true. What had really happened was clouded and he was constantly being fed lies by Riff Raff and Magenta about Eva killing herself because she couldn't bear to have Frank's child. His memories were no longer his.

"She _loved_ you, Frank...and you _loved_ her. After what you did to Eddie, I should be furious with you, but...I just thought that you were always like you are now. I only met you after you came back here and you were so messed up by what you thought happened.  I _hated_ her! I _hated_ what she had done to you, I _hated_ that she carried your child, I _hated_ that you loved her!"

"Stop!" Frank yells. "Stop...we must go on with the floor show, no more of this drivel!"

"Frank, I found her diary in your room a while ago. I wanted to know what made you like you are, so I went through your things.  I found her diary, and I read it. I bet you forgot about that too, huh?"

"What diary?" he asks calming down. 

Riff Raff looks angrily at Magenta. "You were to dispose of that," he whispers cruelly.

"I thought I did," she says cowering away from him.

"Eva's, Frank. I don't hate her anymore. You weren't always like this and I never knew. I only knew what Riff Raff and Magenta told me. She made you so happy and loved you so much...You loved her too, Frank, unconditionally…Ya wrote it down yourself."

"Don't listen to her master!" Riff Raff yells. "She's filling your head with lies!"

Frank believes Riff Raff and motions for him to throw the switch, turning Columbia into another statue, then Rocky as well.

"Such nonsense...I'm not even sure that love should classify as an emotion, it should be a torture. Well then, on with the floor show."


	9. Surrender

**Cut to:** Eva's new apartment. Eva is pacing around her apartment. She is very upset and tears are in her eyes. Her mother, Audrey, is there, sitting on the couch.

"I don't know what to do, mom," Eva cries. "I love him. I love him so much. I know that whatever happened wasn't his fault. He's in trouble, I know he is."

"Then go to him," her mother replies getting off of the couch. "I'll watch the baby."

"But...what if I don't come back?" she asks solemnly. 

"You will, Eva. You love your child too much not to."

"He needs me, mom, I can feel it."

"I believe it. Go to him."  Audrey is strangely understanding about what is happening to her daughter.

Eva goes to her room and begins to change her clothes. She finds the gown that she wore the night she and Frank "met" at the costume party. As she is getting ready to face her fate, she begins to sing:

  
_There's so much life  
I've left to live  
And this fire's burning still   
When I watch you look at me  
I think I could find a way  
To stand for every dream  
And forsake this solid ground  
And give up this fear within   
Of what would happen if they knew  
I'm in love with you   
  
'Cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance, to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'll make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'll make you give them all to me  
I'll hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender   
  
_(Eva gets in her car and begins to drive to the castle)_  
  
I know I can't survive another night away from you  
You're the reason I go on and now I need to live the truth   
Right now, there's no better time  
From this fear, I will break free  
And I'll live again with love  
And know they can't take that away from me  
And they will see   
  
I'll surrender everything  
To feel the chance, to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'll make it through   
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'll make you give them all to me  
I'll hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender   
  
Every night's getting longer  
And this fire's getting stronger baby  
I'll swallow my pride  
And I'll be alive  
Can't you hear my call?  
I surrender all...   
  
Right here, right now  
I'll give my life to live again  
I'll break free  
Take me, my everything   
I surrender_

_Eva's song is called "I Surrender" it was written by Biancaniello, & Louis and was recorded by Celine Dion. It can be found on her album "A New Day Has Come."  
  
_


	10. He's Coming Home

The floorshow continues as it is supposed to. Everyone, well, everyone except Magenta and Riff Raff that is, sings and dances and doesn't have a care in the world. Of course, they are all troubled when the siblings burst through the doors and reveal their plans to return home to Transsexual. As Frank begins to sing, Eva is at the gates of the castle...they sing together, even though they are apart, Eva sings in perfect harmony with him though has some of her own lyrics:  
  
Frank:                                                                                      Eva:  
  
_On the day I went away (Goodbye)                                        On the day I went away  
Was all I had to say (Now I)                                                   Was what I couldn't say  
I want to come again and stay (Oh my)                                  Want him to come again and stay  
Smile and that will mean I may                                              God please smile and say he may  
'Cause I've seen oh blue skies                                                 'Cause I've seen oh blue skies  
Through the tears in my eyes                                                  Through the tears in my eyes  
And I realize I'm going home                                                 And I realize he's coming home  
Everywhere it's been the same (Feeling)                                Everyday it's been the same  
Like I'm outside in the rain (Wheeling)                                   Like he's outside in the rain  
Free to try and find a game (Dealing)                                    Thinking I caused him so much pain  
Cards for sorrow cards for pain                                             Can we ever be the same?  
'Cause I've seen oh blue skies                                                 But I've seen oh blue skies  
Through the tears in my eyes                                                  Through the tears in my eyes_

_And I realize                                                                            And I realize  
I'm going home                                                                       He's coming home  
I'm going home                                                                       He's coming home  
I'm going home                                                                       He's coming home         
I'm going home                                                                       He's coming home_  
  
            Throughout the song, Eva makes her way to the auditorium; at the last phrase, she stands inside of it at the opposite end from where Frank is. Everyone there hears an extra voice join in, but they don't know who it is. Riff Raff ignores the voice and points the laser gun at Frank.


	11. Eva's Return

"This was _not_ part of the deal!" Eva shouts from the shadows. No one can see her; Columbia shines the spotlight on her. She stands perfectly still in the bright light...she is perfectly made up and is wearing the white satin gown she had on the night Frank was unable to see her. She's determined to get Frank back however she can.

"No," Riff Raff says quietly. He then screams, "You're dead!"

"Talk to your sister about that," she coldly replies. "The deal was if I stayed out of Frank's life, he would be O.K. and if not, he'd die. I'm certainly glad that I'm not keeping up with my end of the deal."

"Magenta! Why didn't you kill her?"

"I couldn't do it," Magenta says softly. "The child though, the child is dead."

"No, she's not," Eva says almost smugly.   "She's alive and she's perfect." 

Riff Raff glares at Magenta with rage in his eyes. 

Eva begins to walk towards Frank. "Frankie?"

"He doesn't remember you," Riff Raff laughs. 

"What have they done to you?" she asks, getting closer to Frank.

"Brad," Janet says nervously, still standing on the stage. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, Janet, but it sure is interesting," Brad answers.

"Frank? Baby, it's me, Eva."

"He's been loaded up with morphine since he thought you were dead," Columbia says sadly. "Those two, and unfortunately myself, have been feeding him the most horrible lies about you." Riff Raff becomes enraged and points the laser at Columbia. Eva reaches in front of her and is holding a gun. She shoots the laser out of Riff Raff's hand.

"She's the one that let me know what was going on here." Everyone stares at her; they can't believe her aim. Noticing their reactions she says, "Well, when you think you and your child's lives are in danger, you learn to protect yourself."

Frank sits there in shock; he doesn't know what to think. He has so many things floating around in his head, so many stories. He doesn't know what is true and what is a lie. 

Eva becomes worried. The love of her life is sitting in front of her soaking wet with running mascara. He can't even recognize her. "Frank, look at me," she pleads. She stoops down so she can be face to face with him. With tears in her eyes, she slowly moves her lips close to his. She gently kisses him. Frank pulls away.

"No...no, Eva's gone. You can't be her...you can't. I saw her, I held her...she was gone."

"It was a trick, Frank. If I would've told you I was alive, they would've killed you."

"Well, they want to do that anyway!" he shouts. 

"It's me, Frank...your wife...please, accept it." Eva begins to cry, but fights it. "The first night you met me, I was crying. Remember? I was upset...you made me forget, Frankie...please remember." 

Frank gets up and begins to pace. "Nothing's clear, I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Frank, you have a daughter..._we_ have a daughter."

"The baby? The baby's alive. No, this is all too much."

"Listen to her Frank!" Columbia shouts. "I did this for you. Nothin' that's happened in this damn castle is your fault. It's theirs!" She points to Riff Raff and Magenta. "Everything we told you was a lie...I didn't know, Frank. I'm sorry." Columbia's eyes fill with tears.

Eva again approaches Frank. "I haven't stopped loving you, I can promise you that." She picks a towel up from the floor and wipes off Frank's running makeup. "I told you that you were the most beautiful man that I'd ever seen...you weren't wearing makeup then."

Her words made something in Frank stir. His memories slowly started returning to him. "Eva...God, I'm remembering...you're alive...our baby...our baby is alive?"

"Yes, Frank," she said smiling. "You have a baby girl."

"I can remember wanting to be a father so badly. I remember that I was a good husband...wasn't I?"

"You were everything I could have asked for and more."

"So, he is married!" Janet yells. "Oh no! I slept with a married man!"

"Me too," Brad murmurs. Rocky only grunts.

"I can't be either of those things now, Eva. I've done so many horrible things since the day I found you. Tonight alone I slept with three different people...and, well, _maimed_ another."

"I don't care," Eva says softly. "None of it is your fault. I know that, now you just have to believe that too."

Frank walks over to Eva, tears filling his gorgeous eyes. "I don't know if I can live with myself. Not knowing everything I've done."

"Let me help you to forget, the way you helped me."

"It's not the same!" he yells. "I've been with so many people, how could you live with that?" He is very upset and very obviously filled with regret.

"Did you love any of them?" One lone tear rolls down Eva's check; Frank wipes it away. 


	12. I Know Everything

"No...I never loved after you."

"Then I don't care about who you were with...your kind isn't susceptible to our human diseases and..."

"You know?" he interrupts.

"I know everything, Frank. Columbia told me everything. And despite all of it, I _love_ you." Riff Raff starts running towards Columbia. Eva again raises her gun. She shoots him in the leg. "I don't want to kill anyone, but if I have to, I'm not sure I'd have any regrets. You can go back to where you came from soon enough, just give me a few minutes!"

Frank wraps his arms around Eva. His damp clothing is cool against her skin. He stands there embracing her, remembering the time they had spent together...remembering the love they'd made...remembering how much better it felt to be with her than any number of lovers. He kisses her, very gently at first, but she pulls him into her and they kiss passionately.

Frank pulls away, but this time he tells Eva that he loves her, that he is sorry for everything she had been put through and that Riff Raff and Magenta will receive proper punishment once they get _home_. "Does she have a name? The baby, I mean."

"Her name is Faye," Eva replies brushing the hair out of Frank's eyes. "And she has her father's eyes. I looked into the every day dreaming about you holding her."

"Faye," he chuckles. "How fitting."

"I can't stand anymore of this!" Riff Raff screams.

"Oh, shut up!" Magenta yells back, sounding confident for once in her life. "Ve can just leave him here, nobody needs to know." She looks at Frank. "I am sorry. Please, let us return home, ve vill make up some excuse about you...please."

Frank glares at Magenta and says, "After everything you've done, you think I'll just let you go? You must be mad!"

"Frank," Eva says calmly. "Will you stay here with me?"

"Of course, love," he replies.

"Then just let them go. Forget about this life and live this one with me and your daughter."

"But they've done such awful things..."

"I know, but I also know that you're not a cruel person."

"You're sure you want them to just go?" he asks.

"Yes."

"All right then," Frank says sternly. "You may go. Wait a few more minutes though." 

"Thank you," Magenta says leaving the room. Riff Raff limps behind her.

Frank approaches Columbia. "Thank you," he says kissing her on the cheek. "Without you, well, I'd be dead."

"Frank, I'm so sorry about everything," Columbia starts.

"Shh, it's not your fault. Look at what they turned me into. I have some good news for you though."

"What's that?" Columbia asks looking at the floor.

"Eddie's alive, he's just back in the deep freeze."

"How can you be so cruel? You ate him for dinner!"

"Ya!" Janet yells. "We saw his body!"

Frank rolls his eyes. "Really, can't anyone tell when a corpse is plastic? It was so obvious! And cannibalism is something that even I, high on morphine, couldn't partake in."

At that moment, a chilled Eddie bursts through the doors. He is bloodied, but very much alive.

"Eddie!" Columbia screams. She runs to him and jumps on him as she did earlier that night.

Eva smiles at Frank. "See," she says, "you're not so bad." Frank wraps his arms around her, kissing her.

"Vait!" Dr. Scott yells. "This is just wrong, it's not supposed to end this vay!"

Collectively, everyone in the room tells him to be quiet.

"Brad, Janet," Frank says, "sorry for being such an awful host. As you can see, I'm not _all_ bad." Brad and Janet smile. "Now, let's all get out of here before the castle lifts off. Columbia, are you going to stay or go with _them_."

"Are you kiddin'? I'm gonna stay. Think I'll open a nightclub downtown or somethin'. C'mon, Eddie." Columbia skips off with Eddie to live happily ever after.

"What about Rocky?" Janet asks.

"Oh," Frank says. "I think he can go to Transsexual, he'll fit in nicely there. "Go on, Rocky, you're going on a nice trip." Rocky leaves the auditorium. Strangely enough, he seems happy for Frank. "Well let's be off then." 

Frank, Eva, Brad, Janet, and Dr. Scott exit the castle and watch it take off into the night sky. This is where the song "Super Heroes" would play, but there is a different ending, so of course there is a different song.

Everyone leaves and Frank and Eva stand alone in the moonlight. Frank begins to sing:  
  
_I'm giving up this restless life  
My wayward friends _(Looks toward the sky)  
_The bad advice they give  
I'm settling down to keep you company _(Takes Eva in his arms)_  
  
I'm starting over _(Starts to slowly dance with her)  
_One more time  
A change of heart  
I've crossed the line again  
It took me all the time to see _(Strokes her cheek with his hand)_  
  
That what we've got is  
Something short of paradise _(She rests her head on his shoulder)_  
A little bit less than we might like  
I know this ain't heaven  
It's close enough for me  
I know this ain't heaven  
It's close as I'll ever be  
  
It won't be easy  
Changing style _(Looks at his clothes, Eva smiles)_  
The shape I'm in  
It just might take awhile  
But in the end  
I know you're going to see  
  
That what we've got is _(The couple looks into each other's eyes)  
(Eva sings with him)_  
Something short of paradise  
A little bit less than we might like  
I know this ain't heaven  
It's close enough for me  
I know this ain't heaven  
It's close as I'll ever be..._

_The ending song is entitled "Something Short of Paradise." It was written by Dick Wagner and can be heard on Tim Curry's "Fearless" album.__  
  
_


End file.
